kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Slayers Hyper
Slayers Digital Collection Series (also known as Slayers Hyper) is a series of six CDs released between 1997 and 1998. They contains various thematic multimedia, programs and applications for Windows 95 and Mac OS. Applications include mini-games, clocks, calculators, calendars, notebooks and more. Also on the discs can be found wallpapers, storyboards, backgrounds, character design, comments from the director. Slayers Hyper Slayers Hyper (スレイイヤーズはいぱあ) is the first of six CDs and sets the name of the entire Hyper series. It was released in April 1997. CD content: *Screensavers *Desktop wallpapers, in 640x480 and 1024x768 sizes containing images taken from artbooks *Various mini applications: clocks, timers, calendars, calculators, address books, etc. *Mini-manga by Rui Araizumi *10 desktop icons in 32x32 pixels (.ico format) *Soundboard with popular phrases from different characters Slayers Hyper TV Slayers Hyper TV (スレイヤーズはいぱあTV) is the second CD of the series, which went on sale in May 1997, only a month after the first. The CD contains content related to the first anime season of Slayers. CD content: *Information about the Slayers anime, world and magic (with video) *Openings, endings and other moments from the anime (about 50) *An interactive map, showing the step-by-step route of Lina and co. in the anime. Upon clicking on a point, a menu is shown with interesting moments and a storyboard and notes by the director *Desktop wallpapers * Technical illustrations: character design and backgrounds from anime *A short audio drama about recording in the studio (5 min.) Slayers Hyper NEXT Slayers Hyper NEXT (スレイヤーズはいぱあNEXT) is the third CD of the Hyper series. and is dedicated entirely to the second anime season Slayers NEXT. It was released in June 1997, again, just one month after the previous one. CD content: *Wallpapers in 640x480 and 1024x768 *Background art from the anime - (36 images) *Interactive map for all series.the entire season **Each episode is accompanied by video-excerpts with interesting moments, storyboard, script and comments from the director *A short original audio drama *Information about the world, magic, etc *Openings, endings and staff credits Slayers TRY Daily Selection Slayers TRY Daily Selection, unlike previous CDs, contains a relatively huge collection of screenshots from Slayers TRY and an audio library. CD content: *400 screenshots, some of which are character designs *40 audio files with short dialogs by the main characters. Phrases include Japanese and major international holidays: New Year, Mother's Day, Christmas, etc. Slayers Hyper TRY Slayers Hyper TRY (スレイヤーズはいぱあTRY) was released in January 1998 and is dedicated entirely to the third anime season Slayers Try. CD content: *4 desktop wallpapers in 640х480 and 1024х768 *Image gallery with backgrounds, designs and sketches (characters, locations, various things) *An interactive map showing the step-by-step route of Lina and co. in the anime. Every point on the map contains a video with interesting moments, dotryboards and director comments. *A short original audio drama in which the main characters visit the hot springs. *Information about the world, magic, etc. *Openings, endings and staff credits. Slayers Hyper Returns Slayers Hyper Returns went on sale simultaneously with Slayers TRY Daily Selection in November 1998. Unlike the previous CDs, this one is not centered on a specific anime season and instead includes content from both the series and films. CD content: *6 screensavers *Various mini applications: clocks, timers, calendars, calculators, address books, etc *Mini-games *Soundboard containing the voices of the main characters: Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Naga, Xelloss *21 desktop icons in 32x32 pixels (.ico format). *Desktop wallpapers in 640x480 and 1024x768 Category:Miscellany